Thomas Potterson Wizard
by Odd Tailor
Summary: Harry finds out he has a twin
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Thomas Potterson: Wizard  
  
Life was a mixed bag for 14-year old Thomas Potterson, a student at a prep- school connected with Yale. He would've been in junior-high if he were in a public school. He was actually in one 2 years before if not for a scholarship program that was instituted by Headmaster Alastair Stanton who offered such to deserving students. But getting into the school was just the first step for Thomas.  
  
There were only a handful of other students who were like him: a total of 12 and more than half of these were older than him so there were only 4 of them in the same batch. David Mathers; son of an oil-magnate from Alaska, Fredrick Hierdall: son of a stock-broker from upstate New York; and finally, George Williams: son of a successful store-chain owner. They were an odd group but they got by. Thomas actually led in academics but he was often in detention as most of the mishaps and odd occurrences found him in the center of things. While he could not be held accountable for them, his mere presence was questionable. Headmaster Stanton could only shake his head as he reviewed Thomas' records. Why couldn't he be normal like the others? Thomas would've qualified for a slew of other programs and scholarships but his numerous demerits got in the way.  
  
So began another week for Thomas. Today, they were due for a chemistry lesson in Professor Wallis' laboratory. His 3 friends sidled up to him as he was walking down the hall towards the laboratory.  
  
"Hey there, Tom; wait up!" yelled David who was the heftiest of the group.  
  
"Yeah, wait up for old Dave here. He can barely keep up with us at the rate you're going. You'll give him a heart-attack," chimed in George who deftly avoided a swipe from David who smarted from that remark.  
  
"Whoa there, guys, no fighting in the hall; its just Monday and we wouldn't want to get in trouble immediately," added Fredrick.  
  
"Yeah. Given my track-record with the faculty here, they'll gang up on me if they found a reason so we better hurry," replied Thomas as he looked at his watch.  
  
Meanwhile, an ocean away, things at Hogwarts were normally placid. The 4 groups of students from the various houses of magic were involved in their lessons and were currently in Professor Snape's laboratory where they were being shown how to make the more potent potions. It was at a critical junction that Harry Potter was about to complete his potion when something strange happened: it was as if Professor Snape was seeing another Harry engrossed in making his own chemical concoction.  
  
The vision lasted only a few scant seconds but it was very vivid nonetheless. Professor Snape decided to dismiss the class early then proceeded to Headmaster Dumbledore's quarters, obviously disturbed by the vision earlier. Snape was even more surprised when he saw that Dumbledore was expecting him as he entered the room.  
  
"Ah, Professor Snape, I take it you are here in order to ask me about what you saw," Dumbledore quipped.  
  
"Impeccable observation as usual, Headmaster; yes I am. What was that?" Snape asked.  
  
"I myself am unclear as to what you saw exactly. For all we know, it may be a window to another reality, another world where there is one who is as Harry Potter is on this world," Dumbledore replied.  
  
"Reality, sir? Are you saying.....?" Snape asked.  
  
Dumbledore chose not to elaborate else he let Snape know of the full extent of his magic.  
  
"Just a theory, Professor, just a mere theory," quickly replied Dumbledore who was quick to prevent any further questioning as he saw the glint in Snape's eyes. Snape for his part, chose to abide for now but made a mental note about this strange slip-up some other time.  
  
"I suggest we make a few more observations before acting on it. For all we know, it could also be one of Voldemort's machinations," Dumbledore added with a hint of finality in his words and by this, Professor Snape knew that there would be no more further discussions on the matter for now. It was clear that the conversation was over and Snape exited the room.  
  
Back in America, Headmaster Stanton felt a strange sensation as he was passing by the Chemistry Lab where Thomas Potterson and his class were currently in. He chose to peek in the room and saw the same sight that greeted Professor Snape at Hogwarts albeit, in the reverse manner. In it he saw what seemed to be another Thomas Potterson going through similar motions as Thomas was doing. It was as if a ghostly image was superimposed over Thomas though the image was garbed differently. The image then faded out but not before Headmaster Stanton was able to make out the image of what seemed to be the insignia of the school that the other boy was attending. Headmaster Stanton could only hold his breath as he recalled his own alma mater whose insignia was that of the phantom boy's: Hogwarts. What surprised him even more was the fact that he could now see the various fairy-folk and magical beings which were surrounding Thomas, vying for his attention or pestering him.  
  
Headmaster Stanton could hardly contain his excitement as he entered his room. Dropping all that he was holding, he immediately opened a small cabinet that was concealed under his desk and retrieved a box from it. Inside were his own badge and a long unused wand. Alastair Stanton was of the RavenClaw; the highly intellectual and scholarly group of wizardry. After recalling the proper incantation, he then sought to contact his former superiors at Hogwarts.  
  
Dumbledore was surprised to see that Faulks, the phoenix, was quite agitated though not in an alarmed manner upon his returning to his room. He turned his attention to where the phoenix was pointing to and saw a small portal that had appeared. He recognized it as a portal that was used primarily for communication rather than for transport and as such, needed a complimentary reply-spell in order to function; sort of a magic-telephone.  
  
"Communicata," Dumbledore chanted, thereupon he beheld the visage of one of his former brightest students when he was studying at Hogwarts then: Alastair Stanton.  
  
"Why, Alastair Stanton! It's been a while! I am surprised but it is good to hear from you. I trust you are well. To what do I owe this sudden call?" Dumbledore asked of his former pupil.  
  
"Greetings, Headmaster. I am sorry if it has been a while since I last communicated with you. But something quite unnerving and of great import has transpired here in the school where I am Headmaster as well," Alastair replied.  
  
Dumbledore was not certain what his former pupil was referring to but his instincts were telling him that he already knew.  
  
"Indeed? Very well then, what is it that caused you to use such a powerful communication-spell just to inform me?" Dumbledore queried.  
  
"It seems one of my wards may possess magical talents. But it happened in an odd way, I tell you," Alastair stated.  
  
"Odd, you say? In what manner?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Dumbledore saw that Alastair had disappeared from view but returned soon enough; clutching what seemed to be a student-roster in his hands.  
  
"Pray tell, do you have a student who looks like this?" Alastair asked then proceeded to hold up the page which contained the current photo of Thomas Potterson so that Dumbledore could see.  
  
Dumbledore was dumbfounded at what he saw. There in Alastair's roster-book was a student who was the spitting image of one of his most promising students: Harry Potter. He then saw Alastair's face reappear in the portal as he put the roster-book down. It was then Dumbledore's turn to retrieve his own roster-book from the stands and flip the pages to where Harry Potter's image was stored. Holding it up to the portal he asked: "Does this answer your question?"  
  
Alastair Stanton was greeted by a most amazing sight: for all intents and purposes, the face he saw was Thomas Potterson's and anyone would say that it was Thomas save for the difference in garb. Yet his excitement was tempered by his recalling that there was a mystery surrounding the name "Potter". Indeed, the student named James Potter was one of the most promising students of magic and wizardry at Hogwarts along with three others with whom James often kept company. He had heard of it when he was still a pupil at Hogwarts but paid no attention to it as he focused on his studies. Little did he know that there was a great destiny awaiting James' son, Harry Potter. He had only heard of Harry once before when Harry survived Voldemort's attack.  
  
"Quite amazing, isn't it?" Dumbledore remarked.  
  
"Indeed, it is. But what relationship do these 2 have?" Alastair inquired.  
  
Dumbledore did a quick scrying-spell of Thomas' image and saw into the boy's past. It turned out that James and Lily Potter had twins but decided to give the other baby up to an orphanage so as to keep him safe from Voldemort. Indeed, their ploy worked but only half-effectively as magic followed him where he went and he saw things that only one of his kind and talent could. In fact, the many mishaps that surrounded him were caused by the various elves, imps and fairy-folk who vied for his attention.  
  
"But why did I sense Thomas' talent only now?" Alastair asked.  
  
Dumbledore thought deeply and after a few minutes, was able to discern why.  
  
"It seems that my spell of concealment and protection for Harry while he stayed in the muggle-world affected Thomas as well. I had to cast that especially after James and Lily were killed. I guess the same spell caused you to ignore Thomas' magical abilities as well," Dumbledore explained.  
  
"More than you could imagine sir, since I was also unable to see the various magicks that plagued him," Alastair stated.  
  
"Plagued him, you say?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Alastiar nodded in assent and went on to elaborate further how Thomas, despite his academic gifts was not among the dean's list as the number of his demerits equaled that of his accomplishments. Alastair was not aware that the many mishaps were caused by the magic-folk around him.  
  
"I see. I take it though, that Thomas has no family there?" Dumbledore queried.  
  
"None, sir," Alastair replied.  
  
"Bring him here, then. I take it; your school-year is nearing its mid-term hiatus. At least, no one will ask why you and the boy are making a trip. That way, we can further protect him from whatever dark plans that Voldemort has by teaching him what he should know. How soon can you make it here?" Dumbledore inquired.  
  
"In about 2 weeks, sir," Alastair replied.  
  
"Very well, we shall expect you in 2 weeks. I'll send over the funds for whatever the trip may cost you," Dumbledore added.  
  
"Ah, you'll only need to send enough for me, sir," Alastair quipped.  
  
"For just your trip? Why is that?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"It seems rather odd but even though Thomas is an orphan, he has his own 'trust-fund' which has specific instructions on when to use it. I believe, this trip qualifies for that so I'll just buy my own ticket. This fund by the way inures to him on his 18th birthday," Alastair explained.  
  
"A trust-fund, you say? How conveniently odd. Very well," Dumbledore mused. He suspected that the goblins at Gringotts already knew of this development and may have diverted the necessary funds to a muggle-bank near Thomas' school.  
  
With that, Alastair dispelled the portal and proceeded to make the necessary arrangements for the trip he and Thomas were to make in 2 weeks time. He was busy attending to these when he suddenly heard a blast from outside. Upon investigation, it turned out that the explosion originated from the Chemistry Lab where Thomas and his class were. Rushing there, Headmaster Stanton opened the door and almost stumbled over an imp carrying a test tube and was being chased by and angry leprechaun. Inside, the most hilarious sight greeted Alastair's eyes: Professor Wallis and the rest of the class were blackened with soot from what was most likely an explosion while in the epicenter was a much-surprised Thomas Potterson who seemed to have been unaffected, clutching what was once a flask.  
  
"Class dismissed. Mr. Potterson, you are to remain and tidy up the laboratory. You will not leave until the whole place is spotless, understand?!!" Professor Wallis declared.  
  
"Yes, sir," Thomas replied.  
  
One by one, the students filtered out of the room, reeking of rotten eggs. Professor Wallis followed but not before placing another demerit-mark on Thomas' records. Headmaster Stanton then entered the room and saw that Thomas had begun sweeping the broken glass away, not noticing that the headmaster was there. The irate leprechaun returned with the imp in tow though now immobilized.  
  
"Say you're sorry, ya bloody imp! Yer shenanigans have caused trouble for Master Thomas again!" prodded the leprechaun.  
  
The imp shrieked but complied nonetheless.  
  
"You two better pipe down. I'm already in enough trouble as it is. They might say I'm crazy, talking to myself since they can't see you. Headmaster Stanton declared his presence by clearing his throat, whereupon the two beings scooted behind Thomas.  
  
"Another fiasco by the great walking disaster, Thomas Potter," Alastair Stanton declared.  
  
"It wasn't my fault, sir! It was ---"  
  
"Yes?" Alastair Stanton cut in.  
  
"Oh crap! You won't believe me anyway so might as well add another demerit to my grades, sir," Thomas said dejectedly.  
  
"What wouldn't I believe? That it was all due to an imp switching labels on the test-tubes? And that said imp is hiding behind you now?" Alastair replied.  
  
"How'd you know, sir?" Thomas asked. His surprise was even greater when the headmaster took out what seemed to be a wand from his coat and utter "RESTORATA!", whereupon the whole room was restored to its pristine condition, with no trace of the recent explosion.  
  
"Told you so! Him great magic-user. Hee-hee-hee!" declared the imp.  
  
"Shut yer trap, ya vile imp! I'll do the explaining around here! Ahem! Like he said, if'n I be telling ye fer the longest time now, yer headmaster is a bloody wizard, and a good one at that! Ye just didnae listen!" declared the leprechaun, who went on to ramble and rave in his brogue about Thomas' denial of what he said. He was cut short by Thomas though.  
  
"Sherman?"  
  
"Aye, me lad?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Oh. That I will," replied the leprechaun. Alastair found it funny that a leprechaun was named that way. In truth, Sherman was one of those who were actually born in America in the early 1800's and was thus named after an American General. But his accent and garb remained the same as those of his kind.  
  
Alastair saw the questions forming in Thomas' mind so he pacified the boy by saying that all would be explained in due time.  
  
"In the meantime, I suggest you hit the books for your upcoming finals. You and I will be going on a trip after that," stated Alastair who stood up to leave the lab.  
  
Thomas could only look on in disbelief. The one man who he considered to be a great thorn actually turned out to be someone like him.  
  
"You two stay out of the way for now. I need to focus on the exams and the two of you will be a pain in the ass," warned Thomas with a feigned harshness in his voice.  
  
He couldn't really stay mad at the 2 magical beings as these, and others of their kind weren't really much of a bother save for when they interfered with his studies. More often than not, they aided him during times of crisis like when the resident bullies ganged up on him after he had proved them to be the culprits of a recent pilferage of treats from the cafeteria's supplies.  
  
It was also the leprechaun who actually tipped him off when another group of students were hacking into the school's systems in order to get the exam questionnaire ahead of time. Leprechauns were actually highly adaptable even in modern times. Their kind crossed over to America along with the first settlers and soon spread throughout the land, occupying vacant areas or making treaties with the land's resident magic-folk. Of course, there were other magic folk who did not take well Thomas' presence and these went to great lengths in order to make his life difficult.  
  
The next 2 weeks were quite hectic for Thomas as the headmaster made him his personal aide, doing all sorts of errands for him as a means to keep his 'misdemeanors' in check, not to mention the upcoming exams. In truth, Alastair was already priming Thomas on various basic magicks which, given Thomas' aptitude and natural talent, were breezed through. The only hitch was during application wherein Thomas seemed to make errors with each and every spell. Alastair wrote it off as neophyte inexperience. Indeed, Thomas had gone through life with no one to show him how to make use of, much less, control his natural talent.  
  
"At least the boy understands the tenets well. That'll be enough for today, Tom," Alastair declared as Thomas picked himself up from where he crashed as he was trying a simple levitation spell.  
  
Alastair had given him a simple wand in order to help execute the spells, made from mistletoe wood. It was the most neutral of wands and was used mostly for very basic spells. More ornate and special wands tended to influence the more advanced spells thus the need to make each wand specialized for each user. Even students of the same house of magic used different wands. But their being a continent away made travel spells very taxing and often left the one who used the spell drained. Alastair would've wanted to go to Diagon Alley in order to get a proper wand to Thomas but the sight of another Harry Potter would've raised suspicion.  
  
"I knew I got it right that time. Geez, this is harder than it looks, sir," remarked Thomas who was dusting himself off. To date, he had tried 3 basic magic skills: levitation, material-transformation and material translocation. Each one went awry the moment he finished his incantation. The first one was his most recent attempt and left him with a couple of bruises as he botched his landing. The mug he transformed became porous though it still appeared solid while the same mug ended up over one of the schools spires when he tried translocating it to a nearby table.  
  
The same was true for the simple potions that Alastair taught him to make. A simple growth potion made an oak tree in the school-grounds bloom profusely and soon, the area around it was knee-high in acorns. Alastair had to shake his head as he accepted that it would take more than a wizard of his level in order to teach Thomas properly.  
  
The exams went by without a hitch and as usual, Thomas was among those who scored highly. Thomas also excelled in sports though mostly in non-team types. Alastair suspected that this was also due to other influences rather than through his own fault. He would've wanted to teach Thomas a simple warding spell but given his string of mishaps, Alastair feared the consequences that might arise from a botched one would be too much to fix.  
  
The day came when all the non-resident students went home. Thomas and a few others were the only ones left and even these students were leaving in a week to join their families overseas. Alastair was done packing and went to Thomas' room to check on the boy's progress. As he neared the room, he heard him arguing with the leprechaun and the imp, trying to tell them that they couldn't join him on this trip to London.  
  
"But laddie, ye be goin' to the land of me ancestors! I be so eager to meet me kin-folk after all this time! Could ya please find it in yer kind heart to bring me wit ye? Please!" begged Sherman.  
  
"Hee-hee. Thomas bring Grinwalt too, yes?" chimed the imp.  
  
"No, and that's final. You 2 will cause more havoc there and most likely embarrass me again," Thomas replied quite forcefully. He saw the dejected looks on their faces and recanted a bit.  
  
"Anyway, Headmaster Stanton will be with me so I'll be safe. But be sure you guys will behave here when I'm gone, okay?" Thomas replied as he closed his suitcase. The 2 nodded their assent and Thomas got up and hefted his suitcase. Alastair decided to go ahead and meet Thomas in the main hall.  
  
Thomas then proceeded to meet up with Alastair in the main hall where they would wait for the taxi that would take them to the airport. They went to the bank this morning where the headmaster supervised him in withdrawing a considerable amount of money for Thomas' needs and returned to the school in order to retrieve their luggage. He saw the headmaster waiting for him in the hall and went on to join him. But just as he was about to meet up with the headmaster, Thomas felt something strange in the air and soon enough, it became a menacing, dark feeling. Alastair felt it as well and was about to reach for his wand when it came: a portal opened out of thin air and out came a huge ogre who proceeded to attack them after spotting at them.  
  
"Thomas! Look out!" Alastair shouted.  
  
Back at Hogwarts, Professor Snape was startled when Dumbledore called to him. He got to the headmaster's room and felt the same evil magic that Dumbledore sensed though it felt miles away. He was more surprised when Dumbledore opened a portal and showed him what was happening in the school where Thomas and Alastair were and he saw what was happening.  
  
"Go to them! Quickly! Alastair is quite rusty with his defense-spells and if I'm correct, that ogre is more than what it seems!" Dumbledore advised. Needing no further prompting, Snape held his wand and stepped into the portal.  
  
Back in the main hall, Alastair was busy shielding Thomas while dodging the swipes of the ogre's massive club. He could tell that the club was infused with dark magicks and thus any strike was doubly fatal. But he was indeed rusty with his defense-spells and took long when erecting his shields. He saw another portal appear and out stepped Professor Snape, wand in hand and primed with a spell already. Snape struck at the ogre but not before it was able to strike at Professor Stanton who was a tad too slow to react this time thus, the club hit his magic-barrier but it's dark energies were not dissipated. These coruscated and struck the various pillars of the main hall, causing a heap of rubble to hit Professor Stanton's leg, rendering him immobile.  
  
The ogre then turned its attention to Professor Snape who had just deflected the huge club but was thrown a few feet back due to the immense force and was slightly dazed. The ogre then turned to Professor Stanton again and raised its club to strike. Professor Snape had just shaken the cobwebs from his thoughts as he saw the ogre about to strike Professor Stanton, alarmed at the fact that he would be too late to save him.  
  
Just as he was searching for the proper spell, Snape sensed a huge build-up of magic-energy. Suddenly, Thomas appeared between the ogre and Professor Stanton. In one swift motion, Thomas pushed Professor Stanton back and held his right hand up to meet the ogre's club which, by now was glowing with even more dark energy, no doubt in order to finish off Professor Stanton. Snape was more surprised when he saw the results: the club rebounded off what seemed to be a huge magical-shield which, undoubtedly was emanating from the boy's hand.  
  
"Get away!" Thomas shouted, and the ogre flew backwards from a sudden burst of energy from the shield and hit the wall. Snape seized the opportunity by rushing forward towards the ogre and pronounced a powerful spell which consumed it. Snape then turned his attention to Thomas who was on his knees, barely conscious beside the utterly flabbergasted Professor Stanton who was yet to digest everything he had seen. Snape walked over and held out his hand to the boy.  
  
"Don't you ever try that again," Snape warned though with less irritation than what he was accustomed to since he himself was surprised that Thomas had just shown that he could do that kind of magic which took years for most wizards to master. And he did so without a wand.  
  
Thomas could only nod his head feebly as he took Professor Snape's hand and stood up.  
  
"I'll need your help in restoring this hall, Alastair. Are you up to it?" Snape asked.  
  
Professor Stanton nodded in assent and the 2 proceeded to jointly cast a restoration-spell on the main hall. In a few seconds, everything was back to its original state, save for the ogre's club which mysteriously remained in the hall, its dark-magic still seemingly intact. Snape looked to his companion who agreed to his intention so they cast another spell on the club which whisked it away to another realm temporarily.  
  
"I take it you are both ready?" Snape inquired.  
  
Professor Stanton and Thomas nodded and Snape proceeded to cast a powerful translocation-spell with the aid of a jewel which Dumbledore lent him. It was this which magnified the spell so as not to drain the user's own magic- energy. Almost instantly, the 3 found themselves back in Hogwarts as they reappeared in the great hall where every student had just concluded their lunch.  
  
Almost all of them had either returned to their classes or on their way back, save for 3 individuals: Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter. All 3 saw a portal appear about a table away from where they stood and saw Professor Snape step out of it, followed by another man who was most definitely a wizard as well and finally a boy who seemed to be their age. All 3 looked like they had been through a storm. Three gazes locked upon three others as Professor Snape, Professor Stanton and Thomas Potterson noticed Ron, Hermione and Harry gawking at them. For the 3 young wizards, it was startling enough to see them step out of a portal from wherever they came; what was more surprising was that the boy that came lastly looked exactly like Harry Potter. Thomas straightened his glasses and tentatively approached Harry and the others while Harry did the same.  
  
"It's like looking in a mirror!" Ron Weasley remarked as he witnessed Harry and Thomas looking at each other.  
  
"For Harry maybe, but for us it's like we're all besotted," corrected Hermione who still found room to correct Ron despite feeling flabbergasted as well. Snape then chose this moment to declare Thomas' identity to Harry.  
  
"Harry Potter, this is Thomas Potterson. Thomas, this is Harry."  
  
A few strangled seconds passed by before either boy made any motion. But a smile soon formed on both their mouths as both boys reached out with their right hands.  
  
"Well met there, Tom."  
  
"Same here, Harry."  
  
Family: not a bunch of misfit, unbelieving muggles who were a constant pain but one who was like him; with magic, and was directly related. Harry needed no further proof as to who Thomas was but already had a very good idea.  
  
"Alright. As introductions have been made, I suggest you take Thomas here to Griffindor common for now. We can have him sorted later. Professor Stanton, let's go to the headmaster," Snape directed.  
  
Ron and Hermione looked back and forth at Harry and Thomas as they walked towards the Griffindor common room. Harry chose this time to start a conversation.  
  
"So you've been going to a muggle school all this time?" Harry inquired.  
  
"Yes. I never knew I had any magical-abilities until quite recently. I'm still actually in semi-shock over the whole thing, especially that ogre," Thomas replied.  
  
"An ogre?!!! You too, Tom?" Ron asked.  
  
Thomas nodded in assent and told them of the ogre that attacked him, Professor Stanton and Professor Snape just a few scant hours ago.  
  
"Amazing. We too, fought off an ogre quite recently," Hermione replied as she related the story.  
  
The four walked a bit further until they came to the entrance of Griffindor common.  
  
"Well, here we are. This is the room where all the students under the house of Griffindor meet," Hermione explained.  
  
"Wow! This place is great! Do I get to stay here too?" Thomas asked.  
  
"That'll depend on what the sorting hat will say," Ron replied.  
  
"Sorting hat, you say?" Thomas asked.  
  
Ron nodded in assent . 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – A House of Magic  
  
"This place is really nice!" Thomas commented as he plopped down into a huge easy-chair.  
  
"I'm glad you think so," Hermione replied as she made Ron put another log into the fireplace as the temperature was getting quite colder and they could feel a slight chill through their cloaks.  
  
Thomas looked around and scanned the whole room even as Harry, Hermione and Ron pulled up their own chairs and gathered round the fire.  
  
"So Thomas, what was your school in America like?" asked Ron who was keen on finding out everything he could about the muggle-world. Among the three, only Ron Weasley was left out of the loop when it came to anything and everything "muggle" as Harry and Hermione had homes outside this pocket- realm of magic.  
  
"Well, it was a private-school that was connected to one of the foremost universities in America. Had I graduated normally, I would've had the privilege of studying in that university automatically," Thomas began.  
  
"Automatically? Oh, you mean you would've been given priority then. I see," Ron replied.  
  
Thomas nodded in assent and continued his story.  
  
"So you never knew that what was happening around you was due to your magical heritage?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No. I had absolutely no idea whatsoever that these hijinks and various mishaps were either directly or indirectly caused by me. It was only after that fateful day when I caused an explosion in my laboratory class that I got to find out the truth," Thomas replied.  
  
Thomas continued, relating how he found out that his "hated" Professor Stanton was actually a wizard and that he had no idea at first that Thomas had magic.  
  
"I recall seeing him quite angry at first after the explosion but it was all just a feint as he suddenly smiled after my lab-professor and classmates went out of the room," Thomas added.  
  
He continued with his tale and ended it at the point where Professor Snape appeared from a portal and helped them defeat the ogre.  
  
"Amazing!" Ron commented as Thomas ended his tale.  
  
"Indeed. Even more so when you stop to consider that he did those things WITHOUT a wand," Hermione added. Harry, who had been listening intently as Thomas related his tale, chose this moment to speak up.  
  
"How DO you do that, by the way?" Harry asked.  
  
"Do what?" Thomas replied.  
  
"Magic without a wand; so far, the only people I've seen do something like that is Headmaster Dumbledore," Harry replied.  
  
"Oh yeah, I remember that too," Ron added.  
  
Thomas inquired as to how this was so to which both Harry and Ron related how Professor Dumbledore changed the banners inside the main banquet hall from Slytherin's colors into that of Giffyndor's during Harry's first year at Hogwarts.  
  
"I have no idea as to how I'm able to do that, actually. I mean, I just feel like doing it and it comes out like it does," Thomas replied.  
  
"You mean all you have to do is envision what you want to happen and that's it?!!" Ron asked.  
  
Thomas nodded. He went on to tell how he discovered his own magic-abilities before he turned eleven. He discounted the earlier ones as mere coincidences but as they occurred more and more, Thomas could no longer doubt that something else was happening. The final proof came when he was going home to the dormitory after Headmaster Stanton had sent him on a few errands into the city. His attention was caught by a certain display from an electronics store. It was the latest console-gaming platform that almost all his classmates already had and he was dying to have one. Like any ordinary boy, his face was soon plastered against the glass as he recalled the various games Fredrick allowed him to play in his machine. As his imagination ran wild, his desire to have one grew as well.  
  
*flashback  
  
"This is so cool! I just wish I could afford one. That RPG Fredrick had was really intense," Thomas thought to himself.  
  
But he sighed in resignation as he knew that such a costly toy was well beyond his financial means. After a few more minutes of staring at the demo- game being displayed, he stood up and gathered his packages. Taking one last look, he reached out and placed his hand on the glass longingly...then suddenly found he had passed through it. His hand had inadvertently pressed the reset switch of the machine. The storeowner heard the change in the game's soundtrack and turned his attention to the display.  
  
He saw a startled boy looking at the gaming-console. Thomas had taken a step backwards and thus the storeowner didn't see him pass through the glass.  
  
"What happened here...Oh, I see. The game must've reset itself," he said to himself as he turned towards Thomas.  
  
"Cool game, huh kid? Bet you'd like one of these for Christmas," he asked.  
  
"Yeah.....Well, I have to get going, Mister," Thomas replied as he rushed off towards his dormitory leaving a surprised storeowner staring after him.  
  
As he ran, Thomas felt something in his hand. He opened it and found himself looking at a small action-figure from the game that was on demo. It had been standing right beside the machine before his hand went through. Thomas realized that he must've accidentally grabbed it when he tried to prevent himself from toppling headlong into the display.  
  
*end flashback  
  
"I still have the action-figure with me. Right then, I realized that I wasn't an ordinary kid anymore,' Thomas stated as he reached into his pocket and brought out the action-figure.  
  
"Wow! That's neat! May I have a look at it?" Ron asked so Thomas handed the figure over to him.  
  
Harry was looking at it as well while digesting the information Thomas had told them. A sudden realization dawned on him as he finally hit upon a small but significant aspect of Thomas story.  
  
"Thomas, did you say this happened just a few scant months before your eleventh birthday?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes it did. Why?" Thomas asked in return.  
  
Harry chuckled a bit then proceeded to tell him about his own major instance of magic which involved similar circumstances, his cousin, Dudley Dursley and a huge boa constrictor.  
  
"You mean to say that while I was passing through a glass display, you made your cousin pass through one at the same time?" Thomas asked, amazement in his voice highly apparent. Harry nodded in assent.  
  
"Well it should be pretty obvious why that is so, don't you agree, Ron?" Hermione declared.  
  
"Indeed. Concurrent spells usually occur among wizards who are kin. I guess in your case, even more so," Ron replied.  
  
Thomas was still in awe over the fact that he had a brother. And not just any brother, but a twin nonetheless. The discussion would've gone on were it not for someone entering Griffyndor Common. It was Professors Snape and Stanton who had just returned from Headmaster Dumbledore's office. "Ah, there you are, Thomas. We were looking for you but I remembered you went with your brother," Professor Stanton greeted.  
  
"Indeed. Well, let's get to the business at hand. Thomas, you will stay here at Grrifyndor Common tonight. Tomorrow, you shall join us in the sorting hall so that you can belong to any of the four houses of magic," Professor Snape declared while eying Thomas and Harry.  
  
"We'll see you all in the morning then," said Professor Stanton as he and Snape left the room.  
  
"That was Professsor Stanton with Professor Snape wasn't he, Thomas? We saw him with you as you emerged from the portal," Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes. I never expected him to be the kind who would be a wizard. I mean, up until then, he was always giving me a hard time back in school," Thomas stated.  
  
"Really? He gave you a hard time? That doesn't make him any different from Snape then," Ron remarked jokingly.  
  
"I guess it's because he wasn't aware of your magic at first," Hermione declared.  
  
"That would explain it. By the way, what's a 'sorting hall' ?" Thomas asked.  
  
Hermione replied by explaining about there being four houses of magic and how new students at Hogwarts were to be distributed among them.  
  
"A magical sorting hat will be worn by the student and this hat will ascertain as to which house the student belongs," Hermione elaborated.  
  
"Oh, I see. I guess it will be my turn tomorrow," Thomas replied.  
  
The four forgot about the time and when Thomas had finished his tale, most of the classes were over.  
  
"Oh no! We forgot to go back to class!" Ron wailed.  
  
"You're right! That only means one thing: more points will be deducted from us and Griffyndor," Hermione added.  
  
'Well, we can't do anything about it now. We can just try our best to make for it," Harry stated.  
  
"I'm sorry I took up most of your time, guys," Thomas apologized.  
  
"Oh, no need to fuss about it. It's not everyday that one gets reunited with family, you know. Harry's right. We'll just have to work harder," Hermione assured.  
  
The moment took a slightly comic turn when Thomas heard his stomach rumble. This made Hermione and Ron laugh and even Harry joined in.  
  
"Oh yeah. I remember now; I totally forgot to have lunch today," Thomas sheepishly declared.  
  
"Well we can fix that. Let's all go to the dining hall. I'm sure there's still food left," Hermione suggested.  
  
"Here's a chocolate-frog to tide you through," Ron chimed in as he handed Thomas a small box containing the said confectionery.  
  
'Chocolate-frog?!!!" Thomas asked.  
  
"Try it. I'll you'll love them," Ron replied.  
  
Harry watched as Thomas took a wriggling, brown, amphibian-shaped treat from the box. Thomas stared at the chocolate-frog for a few minutes then popped it into his mouth, grimacing as he expected a weird taste to overwhelm him. He was pleasantly surprised when none came and that it actually tasted good.  
  
"Well?" Ron asked as they walked.  
  
"That wasn't bad at all. I think I'll have one more," Thomas replied as Hermione shirked a bit.  
  
"Come now Hermione, you've tried it already," Harry joked.  
  
"Yes but I prefer my sweets in more palatable forms," Hermione replied with a bit of disgust as she saw Thomas bite into another one with delight.  
  
After the meal, the four were returning to Grrifyndor Common. On the way back, they passed through the flights of ever-shifting stairs.  
  
"Eh? This is like an obstacle course. Are you sure this is the right way?" Thomas asked as he noted the random shifting of the various flights of stairs.  
  
"No need to worry. Just keep your attention fixed on that painting. That's the other door into Griffyndor Common," Hermione assured him.  
  
"Easy for you to say; I feel like I might lose my footing and fall," Thomas replied.  
  
Thomas decided that the best way was to follow the three. All was going well when the last flight of stairs shifted a tad too early, immediately after Harry and the others alighted from it. Thomas panicked a bit as he tried to regain his balance. He was getting slightly annoyed as he had no idea how to get to where Harry and the others were if he had to use the other hallways. He was still in the middle of his thoughts when he decided to use his magic, albeit in a very unorthodox way.  
  
"Aw, the heck with it! Get back to that area!" Thomas irritatingly declared as he directed his palm to the stairs.  
  
Harry and the others were surprised when they saw how Thomas was forcing the flight of stairs to return to where they were standing. A slight tremor could be felt as Thomas' magic struggled against the magical-force that normally governed the stairs movement. They stood staring as the stairs finally locked back into place and Thomas joined them.  
  
"That was amazing! You actually forced it to return to this ledge!" Ron declared even as some students were still standing in amazement at what they had just seen.  
  
"Well I didn't want to get lost so I just did what I thought best," Thomas replied.  
  
"I think we'd best discuss this INSIDE. The other students might choose to question us," Hermione suggested. She was quite sure that a few members of Slytherin were right across where they were standing.  
  
Harry gave the password to the painting and soon the four of them were back inside Griffyndor Common. They were just about to relax and settle in when they heard Mrs. McGonaggle's voice.  
  
"That was a most unusual yet creative manner of using magic dear boy though in the future, you would do well not to tamper with magical-energies like you just did," she stated as she transformed back into human-form.  
  
"Professor! I'm sure he didn't mean to! I mean......" Ron, Hermione and Harry chimed in all at once.  
  
"Now, now children; no need to be alarmed for I am not upset. I admit that those stairs do get bothersome every so often. But tampering with eldritch magic like that can prove very risky for young wizards like yourselves. I do believe we haven't been introduced yet," Mrs. McGonaggle declared as she turned to Thomas.  
  
"Thomas. Thomas Potterson, ma'am," Thomas uttered with a hint of nervousness.  
  
"Ah, yes. The one Headmaster Dumbledore told me about. You are Harry's brother, are you not?" she asked. Thomas nodded in assent.  
  
"The resemblance IS rather startling but then again that's to be expected of twins. Come now, no need to be afraid. I am Professor McGonaggle and I am the head of Griffyndor. Professor Snape has informed me that you would be staying here for the night until you get sorted tomorrow. Very well, I suggest you all turn in early. I hope you'll like it here. Mr. Potterson," Mrs. McGonaggle declared.  
  
Soon, the three teens had changed into their sleeping attire. Thomas however, did not. Ron noticed this and asked him about it.  
  
"Got no sleepwear of your own, Tom?"  
  
"I do but in all that confusion, I guess my luggage is still back in America," Thomas replied sheepishly.  
  
Harry however was quick to rectify the situation. He went and retrieved an extra set of clothes and handed them to Thomas.  
  
"Here, you can use some of mine. Sleeping in your school-clothes is very uncomfortable. I bet they'll fit nicely anyway," said Harry.  
  
And fit well they did, save for the fact that Thomas filled the clothes out a bit more as he had been more active in other physical activities than Harry. Soon, all four were ready to go to sleep.  
  
Morning came and Griffyndor Common was soon bustling with activity as the numerous students went about preparing for class. Thomas went to get dressed when he found that his clothes were nowhere to be found and instead, there was a set of clothes identical to what everyone else was wearing save for the absence of a badge.  
  
"I took the liberty of having your clothes laundered as they were quite soiled. Anyway these are what you will be wearing as a student here in Hogwarts," Professor McGonaggle explained.  
  
"Thank you very much, ma'am," said Thomas as he got he clothes and went to the changing room.  
  
He was soon joined by Harry, Ron and Hermione in the hallway.  
  
"Good morning, Tom! Had a good night's sleep?" Hermione asked to which Thomas nodded in assent.  
  
"That's good to know. Oh by the way, we all have to proceed to the sorting room first," Harry stated.  
  
They arrived at the sorting room and found that most of the students were already there including the teachers and Headmaster Dumbledore. Thomas was looking around when his eyes met Draco Malfoy's and immediately, he felt a strong emotion of animosity.  
  
"Who's that guy and why is he giving me the evil-eye?" Thomas asked Hermione who was nearest him.  
  
"That's Draco Malfoy, a student from the house of Slytherin. He hates Harry and 'mud-blood' wizards," she replied.  
  
"Mud-blood? What is that supposed to mean?" Thomas asked.  
  
Hermione went on to explain to him about wizarding-families and their lineage even as Dumbledore made an announcement. Draco glared at him and Thomas glared back in return.  
  
"Everyone pay attention! You may all be wondering why I called you here today. Let me just clarify that you are not here to be re-sorted as some rumours imply. The real reason is that we have a late admission into Hogwarts and it is he who will be sorted today," Dumbledore declared.  
  
Hushed discussions soon filled the room as everyone talked amongst themselves.  
  
"May I present, Thomas Potterson!" Dumbledore declared as Professor McGonaggle bade Thomas to go forward.  
  
A deafening silence filled the room as everyone beheld Thomas for the first time. Their gazes went back and forth from Thomas to Harry. "Now before anyone starts their own discussion again, I would like to clarify things. Yes, this is Thomas Potterson, Harry Potter's twin. He has come to Hogwarts all the way from America," Dumbledore declared.  
  
He signaled for Thomas to sit on the stool in the middle and then Professor Stanton set the sorting hat upon Thomas' head.  
  
"Now what do we have here....? Oh my, another one? Most incredible! Ha-ha-ha- ha! And with as much potential as the first. Hmmm......you would do well in that house....." the hat began.  
  
"No! Please don't put me in there! Anywhere but there!" Thomas pleaded.  
  
"Eh?!!! You too? That's what he said that time also. But your talent and potential are even more appropriate for that house! You could become one if not, THE greatest wizard of your time if you went there'" the hat advised.  
  
"I don't care! I'll prefer any other house, just don't put me in there!" Thomas added.  
  
"I see. Very well, where to put you...where to put you..." the hat murmured to itself at it began to think of the best house of magic for Thomas. A few silent minutes went by before the hat came to a decision.  
  
"Very well, this one is for.........RAVENCLAW!" the hat announced.  
  
A cheer went through the ranks of Ravenclaw as soon as they heard the hat's declaration. Harry and Ron sighed in slight chagrin and relief.  
  
"At least he won't be in Slytherin," Hermione stated.  
  
"Yup. He is your brother all right, Harry," Ron noted.  
  
"Indeed. He already hates Malfoy," Harry declared even as they congratulated Thomas when he went to them.  
  
Headmaster Dumbledore approached them and personally handed over a badge to Thomas. Beside him was a proud Professor Stanton who had taken over leadership of Ravenclaw as he was more senior than the current head.  
  
"Congratulations, my boy. I've no doubt that you will do Ravenclaw proud even as your brother has done for Griffyndor," stated Dumbledore.  
  
"Headmaster, I've a favor to ask," Professor Stanton chimed in.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'd like to bring Thomas to Diagon Alley immediately so we can get him his own equipment so may he be excused from classes today?"  
  
"Why of course, Professor. Go ahead. I suggest you bring some company with you," Dumbledore suggested even as he walked off.  
  
Professor Stanton then turned to the four teens.  
  
"Well, what are you all waiting for? Come! We're off to Diagon Alley,"  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Thomas looked at one another then cheered. 


End file.
